ialfandomcom-20200215-history
EIG/G
English-Interlingua Glossary: ( A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z ) ---- G = (letter - ) littera g (ge) gab = parlar in modo inintelligibile gabardine = gabardina gabble = torrente de parolas; parlar in modo inintelligibile gable = fronton Gabon = *Gabon gadget = apparato, *dispositivo gag = (in mouth) mordacia; (joke) joco, mordaciar gaiety = gaitate gaily = gaimente gain = ganio; ganiar gait = passo gala = gala, festa galaxy = *galaxia gale = tempesta gall = bile gallant = (brave) valente; (courteous) gallante gallantry = valor galleon = galeon gallery = galeria galley = (ship) galera; (place for cooking) *cambuso, cocina gallon = gallon gallop = galopo; galopar gallows = furca galore = abundante galvanize = galvanisar Gambia = *Gambia gamble = joco; jocar gambler = jocator gambling = joco game = ( for fun) joco; (match) partita; (hunted) chassa, de chassa game-keeper = *guardachassa gammon = gambon gamut = gamma gander = oca mascule gang = bandaj, *gang gang-rape = violation in banda gang-up = alliar se (contra) gangster = gangster gang-way = (corridor) passage; (structure) *passerella gangrene = gangrena gaol = (jail) carcere gaoler = (jailer) carcerero gap = (opening) apertura, brecha; lacuna, vacuo gape = esser (multo) aperte, hiar gaping = aperte garage = garage garbage = immunditias garble = (falsify) falsificar; (text) alterar, mutilar garden = jardin; facer le jardinage gardener = jardinero gardening = jardinage gargle = *gargarisar garland = guirlanda; guirlandar garlic = allio garment = vestimento garnish = guarnitura; guarnir garrison = guarnition; placiar un guarnition in (un urbe) garter = garrettiera gas = (gaseous substance) gas; (gasoline) gasolina; *asphyxiar (con gas) gas-cooker = furno a gas gas-fire = estufa a gas gas-burner = becco de gas petrol-station = station de gasolina gasoline = gasolina gasworks = fabrica de gas gash = grande incision; facer un grande incision in gasket = *obturator de junctura gasp = sufflo compulsive (de choc), anhelar gastric = gastric gastronomic = gastronomic gate = porta gatecrash = entrar sin invitation gateau = torta (con crema) gather = colliger; (of people) reunir se; (of things) accumular se gathering = reunion gauche = inhabile gaudy = troppo colorose gauge = indicator; estimar, mesurar gaunt = emaciate, magre gauze = gaza gay = (bright, cheerful) gai; (homosexual) homosexual gaze = reguardo fixe; reguardar fixemente gaze-at = contemplar gazelle = *gazella gear = (apparatus) mechanismo; (equipment) equipamento, utensiles; (of car) velocitate; (transmission) transmission, ingranage gear-lever = levator del cambio gearbox = cassa de velocitates; gehenna = (biblical) *gehenna, inferno gelatine = gelatina gem = gemma gemini = geminos gender = genere gene = *gene genealogy = genealogia general = general general-election = electiones general general-practitioner = medico general generally = *generalmente generalization = generalisation generalize = generalisar generate = generar generation = generation generator = generator generic = generic generosity = generositate generous = generose genesis = (origin) genesis; (biblical) genesis; (boor of - ) *libro de genesis genetic = genetic; ( -s) genetica genial = affabile, cordial genitals = organos genital genitive = genitive; genitivo genius = genio genteel = de bon tono, elegante gentile = (non-jewish) gentil, *goy; (heathen) pagan; (non-jew) gentil, *goy; (heathen) pagano gentle = amabile, dulce, suave; (breeze) moderate gentleman = senior, gentilhomine gentleness = amabilitate, mansuetude, suavitate genuflect = genuflecter genuine = (real) genuin, authentic; (of person) sincer genus = genere geographical = geographic geographically = *geographicamente geography = geographia geological = geologic geologically = *geologicamente geologist = geologo, geologista geology = geologia geometrical = geometric geometrically = *geometricamente geometry = geometria geranium = geranio geriatrics = *geriatria germ = (reproductive element) germine; (of disease) germine pathogenic; (bug) microbio german = german; germano german-measles = roseola germanic = germanic Germany = Germania germicide = germicida germinate = germinar germination = germination gerund = gerundio gesticulate = gesticular gesture = gesto; gesticular, exprimer se per gestos get = (receive) obtener, ganiar; (acquire) prender, procurar; (a disease) contraher, suffrer de; (become) devenir, facer se; (persuade) persuader; (reach) arrivar a; (make) facer; (to - it, understand) comprehender; (have got to) deber get-about = displaciarse get-across = transversar get-along = (be better) incontrar se melior; (make it) arrangiar se; (progress) facer progresso get-along-with-someone = intender se get-around = ambular get-a-word-in = inserer un parola get-back = (recover) recuperar; (return) retornar get-behind = vader (ir) retro get-better = refacer se, recuperar se, restablir se get-by = arrangiar se get-divorced = divorciar se get-down = (descend) descender; (move to the beat) dansar al rhythmo get-drunk = inebriar se get-engaged = fidantiar se get-for-oneself = procurar se get-in = (inside) entrar; (a car, bus) montar se get-in-bed = mitter se in lecto, vader (ir) al lecto get-in-the-sack-with = compartir le lecto con get-in-touch = mitter se in contacto get-lost = perder se get-married = maritar se get-off = (down) descender de; (satisfy oneself) satisfacer se, contentar se get-on = (board) montar; (fare) succeder get-out = (portion) obtener, reciper un portion; (leave) partir get-over = superar get-ready = preparar se get-rid-of = eliminar get-the-boot = esser dimittite get-the-sack = esser dimittite get-stuck = bloccar se get-the-better-of = vincer, superar get-through = (by) penetrar; (reach, arrive) acceder, attinger get-up = levar se get-wet = esser molliate geyser = geyser Ghana = *Ghana ghastly = horribile gherkin = cornichon ghetto = ghetto ghost = phantasma, spectro; (holy spirit, holy - ) spirito sancte giant = gigante Gibraltar = *Gibraltar giddiness = vertigine giddy = vertiginose gift = dono gifted = talentose gigantic = gigantic giggle = rider stupidemente gild = (make of gold) aurar gilt = aurate, *dorate; *doratura gimmick = stratagema, *trucco, artificio gin = (drink) gin; (trap) trappa ginger = *rosse; gingibre ginger-up = animar, stimular gingerbread = pan de gingibre gingerly = delicatemente gipsy = tsigan; tsigano giraffe = giraffa gird = cinger, cincturar girded = cingite girder = trave (de aciero) girdle = cinctura; cinger girl = puera, pupa give = dar, donar; ceder give-away = (distribute) distribuer, facer dono de; (betray) revelar, trair give-back = restituer give-forth = divulgar give-in = ceder, render se give-off = emitter give-out = (hand out) distribuer, repartir; (release news) proclamar; (exhausted) restar rendite, esser exhauste give-thanks = render gratias give-up = (hand over) render; (abandon) abandonar, renunciar; (part with) relinquer; (surrender) ceder; (cease) desister de glacier = glaciero glad = contente, felice gladly = de bon voluntate glamour = fascino, incantamento glamorize = render attractive glamorous = incantator, attractive glance = reguardo glance-at = ocular gland = aden, glandula glare = (of light) fulgor, lumine cecante; (gesture) reguardo feroce; jectar un reguardo menaciante glass = (substance) vitro; (for drinking) bicario, vitro glasses = (eye -) berillos, *oculares, *anteoculos glaze = vitrar glazier = vitrero gleam = scintillar glean = facer spicilegio glee = allegressa glib = volubile glide = glissamento; (slide) glissar; (airplane) planar glider = planator glimmer = *luce debile glimpse = breve vision; (catch a- of) intervider, vider pro un instante glint = reflexion, scintillation; scintillar glisten = brillar glitter = scintillation; relucer gloat = contemplar con satisfaction global = global globally = *globalmente globe = (sphere) globo, sphera; (map) globo (terrestre) gloom = (darkness) obscuritate; (of mind) depression, tristessa gloomy = lugubre, triste glorify = glorificar glorious = gloriose glory = gloria gloss = (sheen) lustro, politura; (note) glossa; (glaze) satinar; (explain) interpretar glossary = glossario glossy = lustrose glove = guanto glow = brillantia; caler, incandescer glower = jectar un reguardo menaciante glucose = glucosa glue = colla, glutine; collar, glutinar glum = triste, melancholic glut = superabundantia glutton = glutton gluttony = gluttonia glycerine = glycerina gnarled = nodose gnash = facer strider (le dentes) gnat = culice, mosquito gnaw = roder gnome = (aphorism) gnoma; (goblin) gnomo gnu = *gnu; (gnu is not unix) *gnu go = (vim) vigor; (turn) tentativa, torno; (move) ir, vader; (become) devenir; (depart) partir; (work) functionar go-about = occupar se de; avantiar, facer progressos go-back = retornar; (date from) remontar a go-down = (descend) descender; (founder) *affundar se go-in = entrar go-into = entrar go-off = (depart) partir; (explode) exploder (tantrum) *exploder de ira go-on = continuar, proceder go-out = (leave) exir, sortir; (fire) extinguer se go-up = montar go-without = contentar se sin (make do and - ) *arrangiar se con e contentarse sin goad = stimulo; stimular go-ahead = permission; goal = (aim) scopo; (sport) goal goal-keeper = goal-keeper goalpost = palo goat = (fem.) capra; (male) capro gobble = devorar goblet = calice goblin = gnomo, spirito maligne god = deo; (biblical) Deo, *Theo god-child= filiolo goddess = dea god-father = patrino god-forsaken = deserte, triste godless = athee godly = pie, devote; (godlike, divine) divin godmother = matrina godsend = fortuna inexpectate godson = filiolo goggles = berillos protective going = (departure) partita; (sport) stato del pista gold = de auro; auro golden = (made of gold) de auro; (in colour) aurate, auree goldfish = pisce aurate goldmine = mina de auro goldsmith = aurifice golf = golf; (- club) club de golf; (stick) massa de golf golfball = balla de golf golfcourse = percurso de golf golfer = jocator de golf gondola = gondola gondolier = gondolero gong = gong good = bon; (for - ) pro sempre; (it is no - ) es inutile good-afternoon = bon die good-bye = (goodbye, goodby) adeo, a revider nos good-day = bon die, bon jorno good-evening = bon vespere good-for-nothing = inutile, bon a nihil good-friday = venerdi sancte good-humoured = de bon humor good-intentions = *bon intentiones good-job = *bon travalio, *ben facite good-looking = belle, de belle aspecto good-morning = bon die good-natured = affabile, de tono amical good-night = bon vespere, bon nocte good-will = bon voler goodness = bonitate goods = mercantias, merce goods-train = traino de mercantias / merces goose = oca; (wild) ansere goose-berry = grossula gore = sanguine; cornar gorge = gorga; ravina, plenar (se) con nutrimento gorgeous = magnific, splendide gorilla = gorilla gory = sanguinose gospel = evangelio gossip = (talk) commatrage; (person) commatre; commatrar gothic = gothic gouge = *gubia; cavar (con le gubia) goulash = gulash gourmet = gastronomo, gourmet govern = governar government = governamento governmental = governamental governor = governator gown = (woman's) roba; (academic) toga grab = sasir grace = gratia; gratiar; (your - ) vostre excellentia graceful = gratiose gracious = gratiose grade = grado; (mark) nota; graduar, classificar gradient = gradiente gradual = gradual gradually = *gradualmente graduate = graduato; graduar se graduation = graduation graffiti = *graffiti graft = inoculation; inocular, insertar grain = (of sand, seed) grano; (crop) cereales gram = (-amme) gramma grammar = grammatica grammatical = grammatic grammatically = *grammaticamente gramme = gram gramophone = grammophono granary = granario grand = grandiose, imponente, magnific grand-piano = piano de cauda grand-child = (masc.) granfilio; (fem.) granfilia; grand-daughter = granfilia grandeur = magnificentia grand-father = granpatre grandiose = grandiose grand-mother = granmatre grand-parent = (masc.) granpatre; (fem.) granmatre grand-son = granfilio grand-stand = tribuna (de honor) granite = granito grant = (land) concession; (money) subvention; (academic) bursa, stipendio; conceder, accordar; (take for -ed) presupponer grape = uva grape-fruit = pompelmus grape-vine = vite; medio de communication clandestin graph = graphico graphic = graphic grapple = luctar grasp = prisa; (take hold) caper, sasir; (a tool, weapon) impugnar; (mentally) apprender grass = herba grate = grillia; grattar grateful = grate gratification = gratification gratify = (content) gratificar, contentar; (a whim) satisfacer gratitude = gratitude gratuity = gratification, pourboire grave = grave; fossa, tumba grave-stone = lapide *sepulchral grave-yard = cemeterio gravity = gravitate gravy = succo de carne, sauce gray = (-ey) gris graze = (of cattle) pasturar; (touch) rader; (wound) excoriar grease = grassia; grassiar grease-proof = impermeabile al grassia greasy = grasse great = (big) grande; (eminent) celebre, magne; (a - deal) multo Great-Britain = Grande Britannia greatly = multo greatness = grandor Greece = Grecia, *Hellas greed = avaritia, aviditate greedy = avar, avide greek = grec, *hellenic; greco green = verde greens = verdura; (political party) *le Verdes greenery = verdura green-grocer = fructero, verdurero green-grocery = fructos e verdura green-house = conservatorio Green-land = Groenlandia green-lander = groenlandese greet = salutar greeting = salute gregarious = gregari Grenada = *Grenada grenade = granata grey = (-ay) gris grey-hound = leporario grid = grillia grief = dolor grievance = gravamine grieve = affliger, penar; affliger se grievous = dolorose, grave grill = grillia; grilliar, rostir grille = grillia grim = cruel, menaciante, sever, sinistre grimace = grimasse; grimassar, facer grimasses grime = immunditia grimy = immunde grin = surriso; surrider (monstrante le dentes) grind = labor monotone; moler; functionar ruitosemente grip = (hold) prisa; (bag) sacco de viage; (handle) manico, *impugnatura; (of tyres) adherentia; impugnar, sasir, stringer gripe = (affect with colic pains) dar colica a; (complain) querelar gristle = cartilagine grit = (stony sand) arena; fortia de character; (an icy road) sablar; (the teeth) interfricar gritty = arenose grizzly = grizzly, urso gris groan = gemito; gemer grocer = speciero grocer's-shop = specieria grocery = specieria groin = *inguine groom = (for horses) groom; (bridegroom) sponso; curar groove = (channel) cannellatura; (record) sulco; cannellar grope = cercar tastante gross = (coarse) grossier; (total) brute; (12 dozen) grossa; (bulk) grosso grotesque = grottesc grotto = grotta grouch = persona irritate grouchy = irritate ground = (land) terra; (background) fundo; (basis) fundamento; (plot, terrain) terreno; (soil, floor) solo; arenar (se) grounds = sedimento ground-floor = plano terren ground-less = sin fundamento ground-sheet = tela impermeabile grounds-man = guardiano del terreno ground-work = fundamento group = gruppo; gruppar grouse = plancto, querela; planger se, querelar grove = boschetto grovel = humiliar se grow = (become) devenir; (become larger) crescer; (of plants) vegetar; cultivar grow-up = devenir adulte growl = grunnimento; grunnir growth = (increase) crescimento; (medical) excrescentia grub = larva grubby = immunde grudge = (motivo de) rancor; dar in spirito rancorose; (bear a - ) haber resentimento gruelling = exhauriente, penose; proba exhauriente gruesome = horribile, macabre gruff = aspere, de mal humor gruffness = tono aspere grumble = murmure; murmurar grumpy = irritabile, brusc grunt = grunnimento; grunnir Guadeloupe = *Guadeloupe Guam = *Guam guarantee = garantia; garantir guarantor = garante guard = (electrical) guarda; (of train) chef de traino; (of protection) guardar guard's-van = *furgon (de bagage) guarded = circumspecte guardian = *guardian; (electrical) guardiano; (of minor) tutor guardian-angel = angelo tutelar, *angelo guardian Guatemala = *Guatemala guerrilla = guerrillero guess = conjectura; (conjecture) conjecturar; (believe) creder, supponer guess-work = conjectura guest = (invited person) invitato; (at hotel) hospite guest-house = pension, parve hotel guidance = direction, guida guide = guida; guidar guide-book = guida, manual guide-dog = can guida guide-lines = lineas de guida guild = corporation; union de mestiero guillotine = guillotina; guillotinar guilt = culpa guilty = culpabile guinea = (coin) guinea; Guinea guinea-pig = porco de india Guinea-Bissau = *Guinea BiSsau guitar = gitarra gulf = golfo; abysmo gull = laro gullet = esophago, gorga, gurgite gulp = inglutimento, grande buccata; inglutir gum = gingiva; (substance) gumma; ingummar gun = (firearm) arma de foco; (cannon) cannon; (rifle) fusil; (pistol) pistola, revolver gun-carriage = affuste gun-fire = cannonadas, foco de artilleria gun-man = (terrorist) terrorista; (armed robber) robator armate gun-powder = pulvere gun-running = contrabando de armas gurgle = *gluglu; facer *gluglu; *glugluer gurgling = facente *gluglu; *glugluente gush = effusion; effunder gust = colpo de vento gusto = enthusiasmo, fervor gut = intestino; eventrar; destruer le interior de gut-out = destruer le interior de guts = (food) tripas; (pluck) corage gutter = (at eaves) guttiera; (in street) canaletto guy = individuo, typo; ridiculisar, parodiar guy-rope = corda de tenta Guyana = *Guyana, *Guiana gymnasium = gymnasio gymnast = gymnasta gymnastic = gymnastic gymnastics = (sport) gymnastica gynecologist = (gynaec-) gynecologo gynecology = (gynaec-) gynecologia gypsum = gypso